Lop
L O P character belongs to fsh coding by pokeball FSH's entry in the bunny contest!! 'A P P E A R A N C E' Lop's main scales are a warm brown, with a paler underbelly and wing membranes. His horns and spines are a deep chocolate brown, the same color as his wideset eyes. He has oversized ears that droop down past his jaw. He is short and stature, always about a head shorter than the other dragonets his age, even some younger than him. He's just a little bit chubby and often trips when he's walking. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' Lop is very gentle and would never hurt anyone. He is not the smartest though and often struggles with his schoolwork. Though, he knows that if he was better, he would help other dragonets that struggled. Lop does not like discrimination. He believes that everyone should be treated the same, and no one should be favored. He likes to tell others that discrimination leads to bullying and no one wants to go through it like he is. 'H I S T O R Y' Lop was a strange case, born an only dragonet from a single egg, with no sibs to look after or to be cared for by. He was placed in a group of sibs that always teased him for his oversized ears. They claimed it was all in good fun, but Lop didn't think it was. Rather than attending Jade Mountain Academy like his adopted sister, Lop attended a local MudWing school with his other adopted sibs. There he was teased even more, and acquired the nickname "Big-Ears." Lop tried really hard not to be bitter or dislike his clawmates, but sometimes he found that hard. What really comforted him was the small fox kit he had for a pet. He had named her Carnelian, a gem the same color as her soft fur. Carnelian even stood up for him, letting out a small growl or snapping at the heels of his sibs when they teased him. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Only other bunny OCs allowed. [[Aurora (Contest Entry)|'Aurora (Contest Entry)']]: 'Frankly, he's scared of her. A vicious little IceWing who acts like, and looks like she would bite his snout off at any time. He has only met her a few times, but yes, Lop is quite terrified of her. [[Sumatran|'Sumatran]]:' Sometimes it bothers Lop that he has to look up to meet eyes with this hybrid, though usually, he is completely fine with this, he is only ever irritated when he is having a particularly bad day. Other than that, he quite enjoys being friends with the outgoing dragonet. [[Angora|'Angora]]: Lop thinks he looks cool! Also, he has a huge family. Lop wishes he had a few more, kinder sibs. Lop would like to buy a lemon slicer from him. Lop also wishes he looked as cool as Angora does, but Lop is just a boring muddy brown. [[Cuni|'Cuni']]: Cuni was one of the first NightWings Lop ever met. Other MudWings always said that NightWings were stuck up and thought they were better than everyone, but Cuni isn't at all like that! She's actually super nice! 'T R I V I A' * named after the English lop rabbit * The English Lop is a fancy breed of domestic rabbit that was developed in England in the 19th century through selective breeding. It is believed to be the first breed of lop rabbit developed by humans, and it may be one of the oldest breeds of domestic rabbit. -Google * he wants glasses but doesn't need them * he was actually given the name Lop because one of his adopted sibs remembered a rabbit they had once had, and decided Lop reminded them of it 'G A L L E R Y' Feel free to draw my small child. Screenshot 20190816-185924.jpg|by Snowball 8DBA02F5-A1E1-407C-8B57-CD74A804219D.png|by Yinjia Lop aesthetic.png|aesthetic by MKDragonet 2C36091A-535C-49B2-BDCF-D9126E3BF5CF.jpeg|by Silver 11E4B49F-5E6B-4579-B104-F63D8C3066BF.jpeg|by Arti Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)